Twins of Mercury
by Rose Magick
Summary: X-over with Inuyasha... Queen Minerva II of Mercury (Mizuno Ami) has done something terrible, and now the first two Synthetic Senshi are loose...
1. Proluge: Project Synthetic

Okay, I've edited this for the last time. Sorry ladies and gents, but I don't have Microsoft Word, so all my editing and formating comes out odd.  
  
The Twins of Mercury  
  
*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*  
  
Proluge: Project Synthetic  
  
Queen Minerva II of Mercury, otherwise known as Ami, sat back in her chair, briefly massaging her wrists as tired, ocean blue eyes stared at the blinking cursor on the computer screen infront of her. Her mini data computer sat beside the keyboard, input-output cables linking it to the bigger computer. All the information she'd collected on enemies and other Senshi lay within that small computer with the blue casing, her Mercury sigil enscribed on the front in gold. Upon the larger computer screen, the data was visible, years of research and collecting, and she finally had all she needed to complete her mission.  
  
Well, perhaps not everything just yet, she reasoned with herself as she looked sideways to a large blue crystal cluster just to her left. "Contact Queen Peresphone II of Saturn." The crystal cluster glowed a light purple, and then the face of Ami's childhood friend appeared within the rocky structure. "Ami-chan! Konnichi wa!" Hotaru greeted, her dark amethyst eyes lighting up. Ami had to smile warmly the Senshi she had fought alongside countless times. For reasons unknown to the public, she had always felt more at home with the Outer Senshi, than with the Inner.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Hotaru-chan, did you find a soul for me yet?" Ami asked, her voice forever soft, yet it carried a vibration that rolled around inside you as if she was loud. "Hai, hai, I have one. It's on the next merchantile ship over to Mercury, I'm having it delivered." Hotaru winked to her as she spoke, and then curiousity bubbled up on her face, "Oy, what do you need it for anyways?" A silence drifted in, and Hotaru watched a transformation come over her dear friend's face.  
  
The shy, demure eyes of the Mercury Queen became cold and secretive, her mouth drawn in a firm, straight line. "I'm afraid I can't tell you yet, you will find out with everyone else, Peresphone-sama, at the Court meeting next month." Hotaru nodded, her own features drawing tightly, "Hai, Minerva-sama, until then... Sayoonara."  
  
The crystal's purple glow dimmed as Hotaru's image faded away, leaving one very alone Ami staring at a computer screen. She tilted her head back, eyes resting on the high domed ceiling as she whispered to herself, "Hotaru-chan... gomen nasai, but no one can know yet." Upon the screen, numbers and DNA structures sat waiting for her attention, and their completion.  
  
*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*  
  
Ami ran a greased stained hand over her cheek, leaving a smudge of the black grease behind while she stared in contentment at the life pod before her. She had just finished getting the bugs out of the system, and was eager to try it out. One arm hung loosely by her side, her hand gripping a wrench. Sometimes, it was good to have some sort of new project, it made her feel young again. Like she was back on Terra, helping to fix that car, or working on a new chemistry formula. Back when she was still Mizuno Ami, and not Queen Minerva II of Mercury.  
  
That was one thing, after one hundred years of ruling, she was still getting used to. The fact that the name Minerva was a title reserved for the ruling Queen of Mercury. Each planet had reserved titles, and it disgusted her to no end that she was considered a carbon copy of her Okaasan, the original Queen Minerva. Usagi had long ago married, the Senshi had seen to that, and become Queen of the Moon. Her title, and Wufei, her husband's title? Serenity II, and Orimus II. Didn't it seem the least bit degrading to have a number after your name? Ami wondered to herself quietly.  
  
There was Hotaru, who was Peresphone II now, and her husband Hades II. Her own aunt, Athena, had married Aries, who was Rei's, or Athena II's, Otousan. The generations went on like that, each daughter or son taking on the parent with matching gender's name, and adding 1 to the number following it, with their spouse taking the opposing name. Minako had never married, like Ami, and so there was no need to scrounge up her Otousan's lost name, though Ami secretly thought it was Apollo or Cupid. Minako, herself, finally could say she was the Goddes of Love, seeing as her title was Queen Aphrodite II of Venus. Makoto was Queen Hera II of Jupiter, with no husband either. Infact, no one but Usagi had been able to get married out of the Inner Senshi.  
  
Usagi was also a mother of two, the first one being the earlier troublemaker, Calamity, now know as Cality, and her second daughter being Serenity III, or Chibi-usa. It was an interesting circle, but thinking of children, Ami looked to the crate Hotaru had had delivered to her. Within that crate was a soul Hotaru had snagged from the rings surrounding her planet, the rings being made up of souls who had yet to be reborn. The note on the box, Ami had already read. The basic gist of it was that soul had been freshly gotten, and it had been so pure and white, that Hotaru knew it was perfect for Ami's needs.   
  
She'd need a second one soon, but not until this worked, she had to know Project: Synthetic wouldn't be a failure before proceding with Project: Synthoid. Kicking a crowbar up into her hands, she started on the crate, peeling away the nails and being careful not to harm anything inside. Once those nails were out, she lifted up the wooden top and marveled down at the glowing container infront of her. "That ... liquid? ... must be the soul. Selene, it's beautiful." Ami whispered, grasping the metal container with both hands, she found it startlingly cool to the touch.  
  
Carrying it to the life pod, which was, in truth, an artificial womb, she inserted the container head first into a hole, and slid the metal panel over it, sealing it in. Within the blue tinted glass surrounding the womb, she could see small bubbles of air in the thick liquid that would become a life support. Right now, one couldn't even see the genetically created fertilized egg, yet she knew it was there. A button was pushed hesitantly, and the lights of the life pod lit up, while a soft whirring sound started. It took her a moment, and then Ami looked down at the dials and switches infront of her, seeking out one particular one.  
  
The dial was found, and twisted to the 'right' place, her grin of victory spreading. Above the dial were the words; Growth Speed, and the dial's arrow was now pointing to One Week. Ami placed her hand on the glass, fingers splayed as she watched Project: Synthetic begin to grow rapidly within the womb, the egg now very apparent. A small glance down told her she was seeing the baby at two months, and with a bit of disappointment, she noticed that the life didn't know whether it was a boy or a girl yet.  
  
Oh drat, she'd have to wait and find out. Though, with only nine days left till that Council meeting, the one she planned to announce the baby at, she hoped to Selene it was a girl...  
  
*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*  
  
Collective gasps spread through the Meeting Hall as Queen Minerva II of the 1st Planet, Mercury, of the Galaxy Tryna entered. Her pixie bob blue hair had small water pearls placed throughout it, her crown of hardened mercury and blue diamond striking with the gown she'd chosen. A bodice with pearls and sapphires sewn against the fabric, the skirt long and trailing behind her made of the deepest ocean blue colored silk. Her arms were bare and cradling what everyone was gasping about.  
  
Two children with blue-black hair lay content, cradled in her protective grasp, as she walked along to the middle of the room where the tables all faced. Queen Serenity II rose from her chair, staring in amazement at the children, and finally the silence was shattered by one heavenly soft coo from the darker skinned of the two children. "Are they yours, Ami-chan?" Serenity II, no, Usagi asked, and Ami was immediately reminded of why these two babies were in existence.  
  
"They are not mine. They are the first two synthetic Senshi."  
  
Bursts of outrage spread from her once friends, perhaps allies, and even more likely, her new enemies. Words such as 'monstrousity', 'danger', and phrases like, "How could she?" "Why did she?" came about, swirling around the Mercurian Queen and upsetting the two infants into tears. Usagi became Serenity II again, gripping Orimus II's hand tightly, "Minerva-sama, why did you create these creatures, for what reason?" Ami stared right at her Queen, who was once her confidant, her best friend, and her Princess, back when the idea had first taken seed.  
  
"You asked me to." She replied simply, watching shock register on the angelic face, followed by cries of accusation from the other Senshi/Queens and Knights/Kings. "Koneko would never ask you to create a monster!" Queen Uranus II shouted at her above the ruckus, and in response, Ami just smiled grimly and nodded, as if to say, 'Yes! Yes! She did!' "Quiet! Quiet!" King Orimus II shouted, lifting his hands for attention. When all was settled, Ami could feel the daggers of their eyes on her, the deadly silence carrying a weight that she had to fight to keep on her shoulders.  
  
"When, if she ever did, did my wife ask you to do such a thing?" The King demanded of her, and Ami found herself amazed to see her once best friend seething with anger beside him, so much anger that she could not bring herself to speak. "When we were younger, I believe we were 17. She asked me to create a Senshi to fight, so that none of us would have to." Ami explained slowly, and realization dawned on four other faces. Yes, all the Inner Senshi should remember that moment, it was after one of their worst fights against youma.  
  
Sailor Moon had turned to Sailor Mercury, and asked her to just make a Senshi to save the trouble, so she could sleep in, and be normal. They were so tired of fighting back then. It wasn't worth it, it had seemed.  
  
"I was kidding..." Serenity II whispered, staring down at the ground in mild shock while Orimus II continued, frowning deeply, "Why did you take so long? It's been 2,000 years." Ami smiled coyly, canting her head, "I just completed collecting data last month, it also took two weeks for the last of the required materials to reach me, and one last week for the children to be born." Peresphone II looked away guiltily, she had supplied the soul that was the last of the required materials, this, she figured out. Athena II got to her feet in an angry fit of emotion, saying in a deadly low tone of voice, "Destroy them, we do not need war-machines in this time of peace."  
  
"You would kill children?" Pluto II asked angrily, her husband placing a staying hand on her shoulder, wringing a quiet, "Sorry." Then her voice lifted again, "Why? They aren't machines, they're living breathing infants!" Cronus II sighed in defeat, shaking his head at his wife's words, and then agreeing, "From what I can see, those infants are newborns, less than.. would you say, a week, Minerva?" Ami nodded slowly, her arms growing heavy with the weight of the children, trembling with rage and fear.  
  
Serenity II took one last look around her court as the room exploded into arguements again, and then she pointed a finger at Ami and the twin babies, her voice shattering the voices, stunning everyone into silence. "Get rid of them."  
  
*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*  
  
Aura: Waahhhh! The babies are gonna die?!  
  
Celeste: Now that's cruel.  
  
Talin: Do your people truly kill children simply because of a parent's or creator's mistake?  
  
Tenji: *Glowers.* Just wait till the next chapter, it gets better!! Until then, I dun own anything  
  
besides the characters not owned by animes. Meaning: ?  
  
Aura: *Jumps up and down.* I KNOW!!  
  
Celeste: I know! I know! Pick me!  
  
Talin: *Raises hand.*  
  
Tenji: What's it mean, Talin?  
  
Talin: *Smarty pants like.* It means you own only the new characters, hence, the made up ones.  
  
Tenji: Rightio! *Throws candy to Talin.* Good Elven Muse!!  
  
Aura: I knew that. *Sniffs, wants candy!*  
  
Celeste: I thought the answer was... duck?  
  
Tenji: ... .....  
  
Talin: That means, ignore them and review. 


	2. Chapter One: Gather 'Round

Twins of Mercury  
  
*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*  
  
Part One: Reincarnation  
  
Chapter One: Gather 'Round  
  
It was very quiet, Shippou thought to himself as he shifted on the tree branch that overlooked the road. It seemed to have been centuries ago, but he could remember a time when he travelled with Kagome, Myoga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kilalah to find the Shikon no Tama shards. It had always been loud, and usually entertaining. That time was only 16 years ago, and though the journey had never been finished, Narako and Kagome had been. Trying to lock himself into the present, he shifted again. The road beneath him was vacant, but there would soon be travellers, and a chance to steal again.  
  
He resettled himself once more, letting thinking himself back to the 'end' of the journey, and the end of Kagome. When they had come across Naruko for a final battle, they had expected to win to the fullest, there was no thought in their heads to an ambush that commenced well into their fight with Naruko, an ambush that targeted the weakest of their group, Kagome. It had been a marvel that Inuyasha hadn't been to get to her, or anyone else for that matter, to save her. So she had died there, on the ground soaked with youkai blood. Narako shortly followed her into death, Inuyasha's rage had seen to that.  
  
Shippou often found himself wondering what would have happened if they had gotten all the Shikon no Tama shards. He knew, for a fact, Inuyasha still hunted them, and that he still lurked around waiting for... for what? He'd asked, but no one would tell the young squirrel kitsune. Not long after Kagome's death, the group had split ways, and contact, if any was established, was not sought for, nor welcomed for long. It was too depressing to be in the same place, talking with someone assosiated with the Final Battle, as Shippou referred to it.  
  
"Kitto OK!" Shippou sat up a little straighter, straining to hear the singing voice that had just butted into his thoughts. It had sounded female, younger female, silently he hoped it was someone with wealth or a good amount of valuables. "Guuzen no deai ga mirai made kaete shimau. Kiseki o shinji na yo umaku iku sa. It's gonna be OK!" Came the voice again, stronger and louder, but definately female. "Shh! They're gonna know we're here if you keep singing so loud!" A hissed whisper followed the singer, definately another female, and not the same one because this voice was more husky, and lower.  
  
"I want them to know where I am. I'm not afraid of any youkai!" Chorused the singer, and Shippou grinned, easy pickings. The singer sounded pretty young, and childish. "What if it's a big snake youkai? Hmm? Or another croc one? I've had enough of youkai today, Kiken." Complained the companion, and the singer, Kiken, responded with, "But they're so fun!" Musical laughter followed from both girls, and Shippou looked down, following their voices as they came down the road. When they came in clear view, he was taken back to see a silent and older Sango and two younger, bubbling girls with black blue hair, one of them having Kilalah on her head.  
  
They were dressed like Sango, in the outfits of youkai slayers, except theirs were blue and black, on the left one, the right leg was exposed, and vice versa for the one on the right. Sango walked between them, her huge boomerang held behind her back with one hand. The girls both carried katanas with black tassels hanging from the handle, the katanas attached to their hips. At first glance, one would almost believe they were mirrored images, but on second glance, one would notice that the right one had darker skin, and a different hairstyle.  
  
He sat there considering whether or not to show himself, when one of the girls stopped laughing and looked up, directly up, and at him. "Sango-san! I smell youkai!" She whispered, and his ears twitched, that had to be the singer one, Kiken. "I can hear breathing... right above us, Sango-san." The other whispered in kind, and Kilalah hissed-roared while Sango swung the boomerang up before Shippou had a chance to react, slicing his branch in half and sending him crashing down to the ground. "Sango~~! Don't kill me!" He hollared, rubbing his bruised rear and scrambling to get up and move behind her as two katanas were drawn.  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes, and then blinked, lifting a hand to stop the girls while putting the boomerang behind her back again, "Hold girls, this is an old friend." Kiken sighed, and slammed her katana back in it's sheath, hers rested on the left, opposite her exposed leg. "Oy, oy, Sango-san, I wanna kill a youkai!" The other one whined, and mirrored Kiken's actions. "You have to learn patience, and this is a good youkai. Shippou... " Sango said slowly, "This is Kiken, and Kaosu." Kiken canted her head in greeting, while the other one, now known to him as Kaosu, only glared, her dark blue eyes mere slits.   
  
"Kiken, Kaosu, this is Shippou, remember him from the tales I've told you of the journey I had?" Sango said, while Shippou nervously waved hello. Kilalah jumped from Kaosu's head to land neatly on Shippou's, where she promptly curled up, purring.  
  
"We're travelling on towards the next village, we hear word of Inuyasha being there." Sango explained, and Kaosu brightened, "We hope to start collecting Shikon no Tama shards! More youkai to kill!" Shippou stood up slowly to his new height of 5'11", frowning at Kaosu's words. "Where did you pick these girls up, Sango...?" He whispered to her, and she lifted an eyebrow, "I picked them up off my doorstep when they were babies." "Sango-san raised us!" Kiken chirped, backflipping four times down the road, "C'mon Sango-san, I want to meet Inuyasha, the famous Hanyou!"  
  
"Do you wish to accompany us?" Sango asked of him, and he looked down, and off to the side. This matter needed thought, much thought indeed. He had just been thinking no one of the old group wished to have contact with anyone else, but here was Sango and Kilalah, off to find Inuyasha and offering to let him come with! "Sure!" He finally said, jumping into the air while his tail twitched. Kaosu tightly held a golden medallion that hung around her neck on a black ribbon, which Shippou hadn't noticed earlier, but now did. Too bad he couldn't steal from these students of Sango, it wouldn't be right.  
  
"Let's go already." Sango called over her shoulder as she started after Kiken, who was busy cartwheeling down the road. Kaosu stared at Shippou for a few long hard minutes before turning and walking, and he frowned in a puzzled manner before following along after her. "Why don't you like me?" He questioned her, only to get another one of those dark glances. "Come on, tell me, why?" "You're a youkai..." She uttered finally, her midnight sky eyes darkening to pitch black. Her answer frustrated him, and he glared at her, while she just coldly glared back.   
  
Hurrying his pace, he caught up with Sango, and growled to get her attention, low enough to show he was frustrated. Sango, amazingly, knew just what the problem was, and smiled briefly. "Kaosu is still young, like me, she is a youkai slayer. She takes it much too seriously, however... don't worry, Shippou, she'll get used to you in time."   
  
*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*  
  
Kiken paused in her cartwheels and backflips to set her hands on her hips and stare straight ahead, her palm itching, sweating. It was one of those times she wanted to grab for her katana, quickly. Sango had nursed the natural instinct to hunt and kill evil within her soul, and it had grown fast, not as fast as Kaosu's, but fast nonetheless. The two sisters had no rivals in the youkai slaying business, Sango assured them, because their talents surpassed her own.  
  
Before her lay the town, as she stood on a hill, she could see almost all of it. But the scent of youkai was strong here, and the itching feeling kept getting worse. She considered herself a better slayer than Kaosu, as she could surpress that feeling longer than Kaosu. "Kiken, what do you see?" Sango asked her as she came trekking up the hill behind her, and Kiken was momentarily silent. She could feel the heat of Sango and Shippou's bodies right behind her, and her senses began to prick at her, prodding for the weakness. "Youkai." She whispered very softly, schooling her features over into a cool, emotionless expression. Kaosu stepped up next to her companion, and stared at the village.  
  
The scent of youkai was strong enough to hit at Kaosu's sense of smell, which wasn't as good as Kiken's, and she hissed. "Youkai." Sango placed a restraining hand on Kaosu's shoulder, gripping the cloth covered flesh, and warningly reminded them, "Inuyasha is here, it might be him." The two girls straightened, and Shippou stared over Kiken's shoulder, Kilalah sitting up and canting her head. This time, it was Sango who led them down into the village, her students following her with Shippou and Kilalah trailing behind. "Could Inuyasha really be here?" Shippou asked up to Kilalah, who only let out a soft 'Mrow'.  
  
The village was busy, seeing as it was a weekend and a marketday, so people milled about from each of the stalls set up in the streets. All business seemed to quiet down, however, when the five travellers walked through the crowds, people sliding out of the way. Sango gave them slight pause when she came to a stall selling dried strips of meat. An angry customer was standing infront of the stall, yellow gold eyes narrowed in his moment of fury while he held one clenched fist infront of the stall owner's face, the other resting on the hilt of a sword. Silver hair drifted down his back, dog ears up above on his head. The loose fitting robes were crimson red, made of fire rat skin, and the sleeves were slightly disconnected from the shoulders, showing white material beneath it. More eyecatching was the 'collar' he wore, and the necklace beneath it. Upon the necklace was the collected Shikon no Tama shards, something they all were after, in one manner or another.  
  
Sango shook her head, and sighed while Kiken and Kaosu looked on in slight fear and anticipation. Shippou merely looked up at Kilalah and at the same time, they nodded. The was no doubt, here was Inuyasha. The squabble between seller and buyer ended, and Inuyasha was begin to haughtily march off with his prize, ten large strips of dried meat, when Sango cleared her throat, "Having problems with the vendors, hanyou?"  
  
"Look, I paid for this, fair and square." He growled, turning around to stare at them, "Shippou, Sango? Why in hell are you guys here?" After a moment, he noticed the younger youkai slayers flanking Sango, one face full of awe and admiration, the other full of doubt and hatred. "And who are they?" Sango laughed lightly under her breath, "Girls, here is your idol, Inuyasha the hanyou, collector of Shikon no Tama shards, and killer of youkai." Kiken leaned forward, her eyes sparkling as she offered a hand, "Watashi wa Kiken!" He ignored her hand and looked straight at Sango, "They're children."  
  
*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*  
  
Tenji: *Sighs.* There. All fixed. I'm kinda running around lost at the moment, my computer had to be reformated, and none of my stuff was on my back up disks. So, all the new chapters and new stories are now gone. ...  
  
Talin: The author is a moron.  
  
Tenji: -____-;; I don't see why the reformating didn't get me totally new muses!!!  
  
Aura: Hush up, you love us.  
  
Tenji: Oh hell, just review people, please? 


	3. A Message From Your Author

Tenji: *In her bedroom, sitting infront of her computer, typing away happily when...*  
  
ALARMS: Awwwuuuuggaaah, awwuuuugaaaah.  
  
Celeste: What the fuck?!  
  
Aura: Celly! Language!!!  
  
Talin: *Watching red lights flicker through the entire house.* What's going on?  
  
Aura: Obviously, a writer's block moment!!  
  
Tenji: WRONG! This time, it's an IDEA!!!  
  
Muses: Huh?  
  
Tenji: I need some new inspiration... I need... I need... You guys are fired.  
  
Aura: WHAT?! I'm your FIRST muse!!  
  
Celeste: You can't fire me!! I quit!!  
  
Talin: Why am I fired? This is unfair and morally wrong!  
  
Tenji: It's not morally wrong.  
  
Talin: What is it then?  
  
Tenji: I simply need inspiration that you three fail to give me. So, you guys can go back to Muse Academy and tell them you're all failures while I fill in an application for new muses!  
  
Aura: *sniff sniff* And I really liked it here...  
  
*The three Muses leave, shouting obscenities and screaming random things. No dignity.*  
  
Tenji: *Cracks her knuckles.* Okay, let's get cracking, Ladies and Gentlemen. Until I get new muses, I need your help! I need a Co-Author for my Bishoujo Senshi X, I just can't do this by myself anymore...   
  
All you have to do is get a hold of me and talk for a while, so I can basically relay what's supposed to happen, and what the plots are for the stories. There is a big purpose to this BSSM Mullticrossover, I promise. 


End file.
